The Galileo Seven, Part 1
(IDW ongoing) | number = 3 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = | artist = Stephen Molnar | colorist = | letterer = | creative consultant = | editor = | printed = | covers = 4 | omnibus = | published = November 2011 | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2258 (alternate reality) | stardate = | altcover = 220px|Cover image. }} IDW Star Trek, Issue 3 was the untitled third issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[Star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue consisted of the first part of an adaptation of , as adapted by writer Mike Johnson with issue art was by Stephen Molnar. Summary References Characters : • • • Joseph Latimer • • • • Starships and vehicles : • (shuttlecraft) Locations :Taurus II (Beta Tauri) • Murasaki 312 Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Technology and weapons :shuttlecraft • starship Ranks and titles :chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • doctor • first officer • lieutenant commander • officer • science officer Other references :galaxy • government • humanoid • lifeform • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • star • star system • stardate • technology • title Chronology ;2258 : Enterprise launches Galileo. Appendices Background * This story takes place nine years earlier than its prime reality equivalent ( , set in 2267). * The part of Yeoman Mears is absent from the story. Her place is taken by an alternate reality counterpart of Janice Rand. * Every single character is a counterpart of a person from the prime reality. The story mentions that Kirk is relatively young to be a Starfleet captain, but no substantial reference is made to the fact that each character would be nine years younger than the characters from the original version. * In the original version, Gaetano was a radiation specialist, wearing a command division gold uniform with lieutenant's insignia of rank. The comic adaptation has Gaetano, presumably younger, wearing no rank insignia on an operations division Starfleet uniform * In the original version, Samuel Boma was a science officer, wearing a sciences division blue uniform, with lieutenant's rank. The comic adaptation has Boma, presumably younger, wearing no rank insignia on an operations division Starfleet uniform. * The original version Latimer had a first name "Reese" established in , while the alternate Latimer was called "Joseph" in the comic. It's somewhat unlikely that another unrelated person with the surname Latimer would take his place in another reality, so it seems to be a counterpart who has a different life history due to the timeline changes. * The original wore a navy tunic with gold piping, while the alternate wears a tunic of the same cut in white and silver. Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 3.jpg|Cover A. file:iDW TOS 3b.jpg|Cover B. file:iDW TOS Sk.jpg|Sketch cover. file:iDW TOS Ph.jpg|CPhoto cover. Connections (IDW series) | before = [[iDW Star Trek, Issue 2|IDW Star Trek, Issue 2]] | after = [[iDW Star Trek, Issue 4|IDW Star Trek, Issue 4]] }} category:comics category:tOS comics